


girlfriends

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Magic AU, bruh, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the society of my other fic, "Silence", one girl decides to take her girlfriend on a surprise cosplay shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this ///beautiful/// piece of work

“Lilli, Lilli, oh my  **_GOSH_ ** !!” Elizabeta practically screetches, jumping up and down in front of a store in the mall, her sparkling wings fluttering. Lilli shyly looks at her girlfriend, flushing with delight because if her Liz is happy, then she is. “Oh my  **GOD** , Lilli! I can’t believe you’d do this for me!!”

 

Elizabeta was pressing her face into the glass, looking at the various cosplay outfits that fitted the manequinns on display. They were from the hottest anime that currently aired, taking the Magical and Non-Magical world by storm. There were  _ dozens _ of cosplayers all around the world, going to cons to strut their costumes and socialize and have fun.

 

It was also Lilli’s girlfriend’s favourite anime.

 

“Oh my god, Lilli, you have no  **IDEA** how much I love you right now!!” Elizabeta yelled happily, hugging her girlfriend tightly, picking her up and spinning her material body around in the air. Lilli laughed bashfully but happily, not minding the people around her for once.

 

“I’m glad you like it, Liz…” Lilli mumbled, circling her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. She blushed and ducked down, hiding her tomato-red face. “But it’s really nothing, honestly speaking…”

 

Elizabeta chuckled, gently holding the smaller girl’s waist. “Oh, Lilli…” She said, softly. She rested her forehead on the smaller girl’s, gazing at her gentle green eyes with adoration and love.

 

“It’s everything. Everything you do, give, say; it’s everything to me even when you think it’s not. Even you being my girlfriend is the whole universe to me!” She pecked her lips lightly, laughing softly at Lilli’s red face. “You are so special to me, Lilli. Please don’t think of yourself as a hassle or burden to anyone.”

 

Lilli swished the spirit-half of her body; a glittering, translucent white tail, staring at the floor. She tried to blink back the tears, touched at her girlfriend’s statement. She felt hot tears sliding down her cheek, sniffling softly. Elizabeta wiped away the salty liquid with her thumb, hugging her.

 

Lilli buried her face into Elizabeta’s shoulder; afraid of the piercing stares of the people around them, surely looking at them. “Th-thank you, Liz..” She mumbles into the fabric of her lover’s clothes.

  
Elizabeta kissed the top of her head, rubbing Lilli’s back soothingly. “No need, Lilli.” She replied softly. She smiled, eye closed. “No need.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaAAAAAHHHH
> 
> serious tho these girls need more love and i love them both and they are soooo precious i cannot evEN,,,
> 
> this is the first time ive written lesbians ever, but this is so good i thank the lords above for giving me strength god bless


End file.
